walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicken Little 2 Credits
Full credits for Chicken Little 2 Directed by *Mark Dindal *Rich Moore Co-Directed by *Don Hall *Chris Williams Produced by *Roy Conli, p.g.a. Co-Produced by *Kristina Reed Executive Producer *John Lasseter Screenplay by *Jennifer Lee Story by *Don Hall *Chris Williams *Chris Buck *Mark Dindal *Conrad Vernon *Rich Moore *Jennifer Lee Original Songs by *Avicii *David Guetta Original Score Composed by *Danny Elfman Edited by *Tim Mertens Associate Producer *Nicole P. Hearon Visual Design Supervisor *Chris Buck Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Production Designer *David Womersley Associate Production Designer *Lisa Keene Art Director Characters *Bill Schwab Art Director Environments *Andy Harkness Production Manager *Paul Lanum Heads of Story *John Ripa *David Pimentel Heads of Animation *Hyrum Virl Osmond *Amy Lawson Smeed Directors of Pipeline Animation *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee Directors of Cinematography Layout *Rob Dressel Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Sword Fighters *Jack N. Green Technical Supervisor *Hank Driskill Head of Characters, Sword Fighters & Technical Animation *Carlos Cabral Head of Environments *Larry Wu Heads of Effects Animation *Dale Mayeda *Marlon West Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Modeling Supervisors Characters *Chad Stubblefield Environments *Brien Hindman Look Development Supervisors Characters *Jack Fulmer Environments & Set Extension *Colin Eckart Character Rigging & Sword Fighters Supervisor *Matt Schiller Simulation & Technical Animation Supervisor *Marc Thyng Matte Paint Supervisor *Colliny Edwards Animation Supervisors *Adam Green *Mack Kablan *Daniel James Klug *Malcon B. Pierce III *Jennifer Hager Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisor *Eric Goldberg Crowds Supervisor *Yasser Hamed Associate Technical Supervisors *Brett Achorn *Sean Palmer Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors *Alessandro Jacomini *Robert L. Miles *Jorge Obregon *Mark Siegel *Jennifer Yu Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers *Chris Montan *Tom MacDougall Chicken Boy Finaling Manager *Cavey Lawrence Senior Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Production Planning & Finance Manager *Belinda M. Hsu Zach Braff Matt Smith Ariel Winter Joan Cusack Steve Zahn Rich Moore Christine Tucker Ellie Kemper Jim Cummings Jason Bateman Alan Tudyk James Earl Jones & Russell Brand as Butler Moose "Time to Fly" Performed by Avicii, David Guetta & Maritn Garrix Music by Stargate Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Licensed by the Disney Entertainment Group, LLC. Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Additional Story Material by Don Hall Chris Williams Additional Sequences by Conrad Vernon Cast Chicken Little - Zach Braff Piston Revenge - Matt Smith Rose the Sea Princess - Ariel Winter Abby Mallard - Joan Cusack Runt of the Litter - Steve Zahn Pirate Girl - Ellie Kemper Geyser the Rhino - Christine Tucker Butler Moose - Russell Brand Devley Moose - Jim Cummings Fish out of Water/Matt Rooster - Rich Moore Buck Cluck - Christian Bale H.A.B./Narrator - Jason Bateman Black Zero the Octopus - Alan Tudyk King Legend - James Earl Jones Queen Diamond - Ellie Goulding Davy - Alan Shaw Foxy Loxy - Amy Sedaris Goosey Loosey - Mark Walton Mayor Turkey Lurkey - Harland Williams Mr. Woolensworth - Patrick Stewart Prime Minister Bison - Kevin Kline Freddy the Zebra - Kunal Nayyar Fox Guards - Raymond S. Persi Young Chicken Little - Max Charles Young Piston Revenge - Owen Fielding Daffy Duck - Christopher Knights Log Girl - Lisa Buscemi Sophia - ViviAnn Yee Fish in the Room - Jesse Corti Pirate Duck - Kyle Petty Benny - Conrad Vernon Edugene - Steve Baranski Fredt - Daniel Suarez George - Richard Petty Huty - Angel Oquendo Lemmy - Aaron Hendry Boppa Revenge - Chase Elliott Unary - Paul Newman Singer - Madeleine McGraw Karate Boy - Beverly Elliott Boccy - Roy Conli Chicken Little Supervising Manager Luke Smith Chicken Boy Supervising Manager Chris Zewarts Casting Associate Sarah Raoufpur Location Casting, New Zealand Christina Asher, CNA Casting Location Casting, Samoa Fiona Collins Naea Asolelei To'alepai Senior Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Story Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Story Artists Additional Story Chicken Little Story Supervisor Don Hall Production Assistants Editorial Production Supervisors Charlyn Go-Giampa Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editors Karen White Anthony Durazzo First Assistant Editor Brian Millman Additional Editorial Support Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor Kelly Elsert Motorcycle Visual Development Manager Luke Felix Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Additional Motorcycle Visual Development Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham Asset Production Production Supervisors Characters Julie Baner Environments Marisa X. Castro Kristin Leigh Yadamec Motorcycles Nora Johnston Modeling Modeling Enviroment Lead Charles Cunningham-Scott Motorcycle Modeling Artist Borja Montoro Cavero Modelers Production Modeling Supervisors Character Rigging Motorcycle Rigging Lead Suzan Kim Rigging Artists Character Motorcycles Lead Coordinator Holly E. Bratton Supervising Motorcycle Manager Borja Montoro Cavero Motorcycle Managers Alexander Woodhouse Tim Glass Motorcycle Director Jennifer Christine Vera Motorcycle Artists Motorcycles Coordinator Steve O'Hara Character Simulation Simulation Artists Model Motorcycle Assistant Holly Edwards Production Coordinators Characters Danielle Beverson Austin Salmi Nicholas Ellingsworth Simulation Steph Gortz Production Assistants Environments Christiana Marie Cunanan Motorcycle Development Hank Griffin Luke Treno Look Development Production Supervisor Brandon Holmes Look Development Finance Manager Victor Davegress Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists Production Coordinator Laura M. Meredith Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Layout Animation Crowd Animation Crowd Artists Crowd Fighter Manager Borja Montoro Cavero Technical Animation Production Supervisor Steph Gortz Tech Anim 2D Lead Alex Kupershmidt Technical Animation Artists Production Coordinator Derek Molbaugh Production Assistants Madison Boheme Kelly Albertson, (1986) Sword Fighters & Matte Painting Production Supervisor Jennifer Christine Vera Sword Fighters Leads Mike Gabriel Monica Jermaine Smith Production Lead Borja Montoro Cavero Sword Fighters Artists Matte Painting Technical Production Coordinator, Sword Fighters Chuck Tappan Production Assistant Luke Gembum Matte Painting Coordinator Steven Anjos Matte Painting Interns Renato dos Anjos Gabriel Stewart Effects Production Supervisor James E. Hasman Effects Leads Foundation Effects Lead Ian J. Coony Finaling Effects Lead Mark Siegel Foundation Effects Manager Peter Frost Finaling Effects Manager Cal Peterson Effects Animators Production Coordinator Melissa Genoshe Production Assistant Jacob S. Burnham Lighting Production Supervisor Christopher Kracker Character Lighting Lead Amy Pfaffinge Environment Lighting Lead Richard Gouge Lighting Artists Lighting TDs Production Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Kit Turley Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Assistants Taylor Anne Tiahrt Eryn Eubanks Lighting Production Manager Scott Gevoline Stereo Production Supervisor Leah Latham Stereo Artists Production Assistant Jennifer Gandrup Motorcycle Assistant Borja Montoro Cavero Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox Leah Latham Production Assistant, Sweatbox Jennifer Gandrup Production Supervisor, Marketing Mayka Mei Production Coordinator, Marketing Blair Bradley Production Office Manager Elise Aliberti Directors Assistant Halima Hudson Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Production Tracking Specialist Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Chicken Little 2 Story Trust Te'Fiti - Marino Georgia - California Marino Voyage - Florida Marino Virginia - Marino Cheech Marin - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 & Coco Betley - Lake World Center Sword Fighters - The war at the Sea Barnes and Noble - Book Shop IceHills - Marino Oceanic City - Cape May MineWorld - Great Wolf Lodge Luxury City - Marino Javan - Brazil Veef Island - Pameneno Peter Biggie - Japan Bruxelles - France Additional Consultants Community Relations Manager Kailkolehua Hurley Community Relations Coordinator Steven Caboff A special thank you to Nainoa Thompson for his commitment to the integrity & continuity of navigation & all the people of the Pacific Islands who inspired us on this journey. Music Original Songs by Avicii David Guetta Original Score Composed by Danny Elfman Additional Engineering & Music Production Marlon Espino Digital Score Assembly Kevin Harp Digital Recordist Larry Mah Danny Elfman Executive Director, Music Production Andrew Page Music Editor, Production/Songs Earl Ghaffari Songs & Score Orchestrated & Arranged by Dave Metzger Songs & Score Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher Songs & Score Conducted by Don Harper Music Business Affairs Don Welty Manager, Music Production Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant Jimmy Tsai Executive Music Assistant Jill Heffley Music Editor, Score Derek Halley Songs & Score Contracted by Reggie Wilson Motorcycle Music Contracted by Susan Griffles Music Preparation by Booker White - Walt Disney Music Scoring Crew Score Coordinator Aliki Berly Additional Coordinator Colliny Edwards, (1957-2018) Additional Assistant Christine Babenery "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Kesha, George Lopez Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo feat. Kid Ink Courtesy of Republic Records A Division of UMG Soundtracks, Inc. Steve Aoki is a appear courtesy of Epic Records "Into You" Written by The World Company, Inc, Steve Darrellson & Ariana Grande Performed by Ariana Grande Courtesy of Republic Records By arrangement from Sony Pictures Releasing "Look At Me Now" Written by Asha Kemper Performed by Chris Brown feat. Lil Wayne & Busta Rhymes Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement from Sony Pictures Releasing "Welcome to the Jungle" Written by Eye Troyys Performed by Guns N' Roses Courtesy of Angel Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises, Inc & Decca Records, Inc. "It's Your Thing" Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley & Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Wake me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Wham! Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) LTD & Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Time to Fly (Avicii/Martin Garrix/David Guetta Version)" Written by Martin Garrix, George Lopex & Asha Kemper Performed by Avicii, David Guetta & Martin Garrix Courtesy of Walt Disney Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Avicii is a appear courtesy of Walt Disney Records "All About Us (Jordan Fisher Version)" Written by Germanie Robert-Anderson & George Lopez Performed by Jordan Fisher Courtesy of Reprise/Warner Bros. Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Jordan Fisher is a appear courtesy of Reprise/Warner Bros. Records Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Coordinator Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers Paul McGrath Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas-Film Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Disney Digital Studio Services Additional Voices Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluor, C.A.S. Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mix Technicians Stephen Urata Liz Marston Assistant Music Editor Benjamin Robinson Temp Score Music Editors Tommy Holmes Dominick Certo Sound Effects Editors Lee Gilmore Jon Borland Pascal Garmeau Dialogue Supervisor Jacob Riehle Foley Supervisor Thom Brennan Foley Editor Matthew Harrison First Assistant Sound Editor Lynn Sable Foley Artists Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Foley Mixer Randy K. Singer, C.A.S. Engineering Services Scott Levine Digital Editorial Support David Peifer Audio/Video Transfer John Countryman Prints by FotoKem® Post-Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Additional ADR Post Modern Sound, Inc. Mixer Christopher Cleator Group Director Peter Pearson Digital Imaging Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Colorist Eliot Milbourn End Titles by Scarlet Letters Transfer Room/Theater Operators Lutzner Rodriguez Gabriel Stewart Department Operator Hunny Melody Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor Eric Pearson Senior Scientist Dominic Glynn Department Manager Robert Tachories Adminitration Manager Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor Robin Leigh Color Grading Coordinator Susan Bruning Digital Cinema Supervisor Erik Anderson Audio Mixer Gabriel Dungy Digital Cinema Daveed Jungle Home Entertainment Artichet Lutzner Rodriguez Studio Mastering & Operations Supervisor Mark Dindal Video Mixer Jack Peterson Audio Changing Technology Manager Alberto Abril Mastering Manager Earl Ghaffari Cinema Artichet Albert McFulley Technology Artichet Peter S. Chunny Mastering Artichet Kellie Hoover Department Artichet Marlon West Mastering & Operations Supervisor, Walt Disney Animation Studios Renato dos Anjos Technology Technology Directors Patrick Danford Ronald L. Johnson Technology Artichet Dale Jonas Sr. Graphic Designer Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator Dawn Halloran Sr. Research Scientist James Lavrakas The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Artist Management National Artichet Kellie Hoover Business Integration & Process Integration & Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Identify Resources Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recuriting Talent Development & Outreach Animation Department & Outreach Training Digital Art Services Kent Gordon Caffeination Carlos Benavides Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank the Sword Fighting Company of Ace Cluck & Chicken Boy Ace of Grodguides IceWorks Teacher Pet Hospital Los Angeles Zoo Clossal Squad, UK & International War of the Navy Ocean & Sea Orange City The Cast of Hamilton Mammal Refrence Center Viking International Company, Inc. Petco Marple Sports Arena Gatorade The Cast of Hamilton The Loas Angeles Zoo Karl Gnass Captain Peg Brandon Rata Hannemann Astrid Drollet, Caroline Raimbault, Are Raimbault Della Saba Sarah-Nicole Robles Abraham Benrubi Orange Stadium Little Tikes Colossal Squad UK And References Center Wheel Center Staples Center Office Basics, Inc. Gatorade Flow, Frost, Fierce Fun Land Amusement Park Lidwak's Arcade Polly-O String Cheese Sargento Cheese Best Buy Walmart Target Jell-O Goldfish Crackers Kellogg's Fruit Snacks Niko Butterson, (1973) WITH THANKS TO THE CHICKEN LITTLE 2 FAMILY The entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness & good humor Additional Thanks Production Babies Original Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from @2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. To the people who supports United States to the makers who supported this film. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created & Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California. Category:Chicken Little 2 Category:Credits